


New Years Eve

by RedBirdBella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesey fluffy little ficlet, F/M, New Relationship, pregnant Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBirdBella/pseuds/RedBirdBella
Summary: Natashas favourite New Years Eve





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy and soft i just hope Natasha doesn't come off as out of character

Natasha could have been at any party in the world. You name it she’d done it, Edinburgh, Sydney, London, Times Square. But never be more content then the living room in Stark tower watching her favourite people in the world dance to whatever slow jazz mix Jarvis had put on to see them into the new year

Clint leans over the bar coming into her view, fresh whiskey in hand, “boy or girl then Tasha?” he asks using the edge of his glass to gesture to Peppers' belly.

“Girl”

“You always say girl! I think boy.”

Natasha rolls her eyes “typical.”

“I’ll put money on it”

“you never pay up.”

Clint shrugs setting his whiskey down on the glass as the song changes.

“why aren’t you dancing then? It's not like you to be so shy-”

“I don’t have a partner-”

“I think you’ll find you do. Ready to show them just what strike team delta can do?”

Natasha pulls a face.

“come on-” Clint says struggling not to laugh as he takes her hand “just think of what’ll happen to Jane if Thor tries to copy us” She laughs, her dirty laugh throwing her head back before trying to scowl at him but Clint’s already pulling her into hold.

They fly around the makeshift dance floor, Clint leading some dances, Natasha leading others. They break apart giggling like tipsy teenagers when they crash into Dummy pouring champagne ready for midnight. Ignoring his annoyed bleeps that sound too much like a something used to cover up curse words in some trashy TV program to be taken seriously. Clint pulls Natasha back closer as the track changes once again something slower and they rock together.

Clint would have to thank Tony for this, he notes looking at Natasha leaning into his arms as she watches the City through the window.

“So”

“so…”

“Any new years resolutions? I can think up a few if you want-” she hums eyebrows raised in amusement, “grow your hair out long again, take less time in the bathroom in the morning, stop leaving your heels just right where I can trip on them, make me more of that cake I like” she nips his side and he gasps in her ear, “Ow! so much for being helpful” Natasha laughs “Be nicer to me. That’s your new year's resolution”

“you know I don’t go in for all that stuff”

Clint smiles “Well I do, midnight last year when I was in that safe house after all hell had broken loose. I made 3 resolutions and I’m 2 for 3. One was to go back home again and see everyone and mum and- dad. And two was to try everything on the menu down at that cafe down where I used to live.” Natasha smiles, she knows the place. Posh, pretentious and incredibly prone to throwing random fruits in a blender and serving the results.“ and the third?” Its Clint’s turn to stare out the window, “So if you don’t do resolutions. Do you do the kissing at midnight thing?”

Natasha nods “yes I do the kissing at midnight thing.”

Clint raises an eyebrow “that isn’t too sentimental for you?”

“not today” she admits resting her head on Clint’s shoulder.

They watch the city for a few seconds more before dummy wheels in with the completed tray of drinks and the countdown begins.

5.

4.

3.

2- Clint meets Natasha gaze

1 - She leans in towards him.

Its incredibly cheesy the fireworks lighting up the New York skyline in the background, the overly romantic music but none of it matters when his lips are on Natasha’s. Its rather chaste and regretfully short but they both pull away grinning, “three for three.” Clint whispers before leaning in again. This was going to be a good year.


End file.
